


Down to the Bone

by CreativeCreature



Series: Voltron LD: Team Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Keith, Minor season 4 spoilers, dont read unless you've seen season 4, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/CreativeCreature
Summary: Keith contemplates his split second decision





	Down to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Titles: Russian Nesting Doll, Eerie Silence

Keith felt like he was going to throw up. What was he thinking? Why would he even contemplate it? Before he even finished that thought he knew the answer. Because of who he was. Keith was a protector. To his very core. It's why he rescued Shiro. It's why he was so bothered by Lance's refusal to acknowledge their bonding moment. It's why he started his Blade of Marmora training and its why he left his friends, his FAMILY behind to fully join the Blades. He was protecting not only his newly found family but both the souls and ideals of the whole universe. He was a defender to the bone.

  
He sighed and leaned back against his pillow, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and turned over, shoving his face into the pillow and curling tighter into a ball under his blanket. Still sore from another spar with Kolivan.


End file.
